


There are firsts for every couple

by Saku015



Series: Aokaga Month 2014 [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fear, Hugs, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 22:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16072430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Their first hug is awkward.





	There are firsts for every couple

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Firsts.

Their first hug was awkward. It happened during Touou and Seirin’s training camp. Of course, it was the tow women’s idea. The two schools were rivals for so long that they wanted them to build a better relationship during the summer of their second year in high school.

When the girls told them the arrangement of the rooms, both boys loudly verbalized they distaste of the idea. They had already put aside most of the dislike, but being stuck in the same room for two weeks was still too much.

”You can not be serious Satsuki!” Aomine exclaimed, then pointed towards the red headed boy. ”You could not require me to share a room with Bakagami!”

”I am just as unhappy, Ahomine!” Kagami retorted, glaring at the other. He wanted to spend his nights in peace, so he could regain the lost energy – which was impossible in Aomine’s presence.

Suddenly a dark aura radiated towards them. Both boys’ eyes dilated, feeling as sweat ran down his spine. Riko’s eyes were so murderous that the teens felt like if they had been capable of killing, they would have been death in an instant. 

”Any more complains?” Riko asked in a kind voice. Both boys shook their heads violently.

 

The training of the first day was horrible, although, Kagami had no idea why he did expect anything else. When it came to Riko, she was torturous. The only funny thing was the reactions of the Touou players as Riko gave them their training schedule.

They already switched the lights off and Kagami shifted in bed, trying to find the most comfortable position. That was the moment when he heard the first thunder. It did not bother him. He was not afraid of storms, like he was when he was a little child.

Suddenly, he heard light swearing from the other bed. He turned his head towards the other bed, seeing Aomine as he pulled the cover on his head. When a second thunder could be heard – louder than the one before – the swearing was louder too.

Kagami sighed, then climbed out of his bed. He had no idea what he was going to do, but he listened to his instincts. He stepped to the other bed, poking Aomine lightly on his shoulder. The other teen did not answer, only moved forward to give him space.

”What are you doin’?” He mumbled, his voice being muffled by the pillow, as Kagami adjusted himself in his bed.

”I do not know.” Came the answer, as he enlaced his arms around Aomines’ waist, pulling him closer.

Aomine knew that they would deny that to happen next morning, but right then, he melted into the comforting hug. He mumbled a quietly ”Thanks!” before falling asleep. Kagami felt as a small smile appeared on his face, before falling asleep as well.


End file.
